Hydrocarbon producing fields typically include a subterranean fluid that is comprised of a mixture of oil, gas and water, wherein the phase relationship between these components are controlled by the pressure, temperature and composition of the fluid. It is desirable to analyze and evaluate these fluids to determine fluid characteristics of commercial interest to the petroleum industry, such as the type and quality of the components within the reservoir. One way to accomplish this is by retrieving a sample of the subterranean formation fluid to the surface and analyzing the fluid to determine its composition.